russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dingdong n' Lani
Dingdong n' Lani was a Philippine musical variety show produced by IBC Entertainment Group which airs every Sunday at 9:30pm on IBC. The show is hosted by Dingdong Avanzado, the head of the network's music department and Lani Misalucha, it aired its pilot episode on March 2, 2014. The show also broadcasts worldwide through Global IBC. It features several music guests ranging from established acts to veteran singers. The show ended on December 30, 2018. It become the top-rated weekly musical variety show on Philippine television history every Sunday night featuring a musical performances. Overview Two of Philippine showbiz’s biggest musical legends will partner up this Sunday nights, as IBC brings them via one of its biggest shows of the year. Regarded as one of the most outstanding concert performers, this multi-platinum recording artist, songwriter, director and total entertainer as the world renowned singer-songwriter and one of the newest Kapinoy, Dingdong Avanzado writes a song based on the life of a letter sender as well and multi-awarded singer where he also acts as an executive in charge of the network's music department and recording artist Lani Misalucha sings love songs by request from OPM, Pinoy rock, jazz and classical will surely delight in Lani's unique vocal prowess. About the show It's Partytime hosts Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha were placed as the new hosts of this show and it aired its first episode on March 2, 2009. During this time, their Sunday noontime variety show It's Partytime was at the top of the ratings game. Once they were tapped as the new hosts, the musical variety show was then placed by another with James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Donnalyn Bartolome as the new hosts with the younger set of young stars and performers in the youth-oriented variety show Hey it's Fans Day!. For the first time, an instant success of the musical show Dingdong n' Lani climbed up the ratings chart in a matter of months, forming part of IBC's triumvirate of giant killers (alongside The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar) on Sunday primetime slot. On July 6, 2014, the musical show topped the Sunday night TV ratings game and continues its winning streak in 2014, brought many fans and supporters by starting off with Dingdong's birthday bash, showbiz's most awaited new year salvo and on August 3, 2014, with Lani's birthday bash. On December 7, 2014, Dingdong n' Lani broadcast live for the first time; conducting a 3-hour live telethon special dedicated to the victims of Typhoon Hagupit. IBC through the IBC Foundation, Inc. have raised P30 million pesos for the families affected by the Super Typhoon. 'Synopsis' Avanzado considered as the head of IBC's music department which creates a music label and Misalucha will join the forces of musical variety show on Philippine television for a night of songs and pure entertainment recorded some of the most enduring love songs in OPM history. It features the power combination of the original prince of pop and the Asia's nightingale in one musical variety show for the first time ever with fans and viewers from all ages. Features several music guests ranging the finest singers. The show features various segments of songs and dances appealing to the Filipino’s natural love for music and singing. The format of the show is fairly simple: the two stars showcase their talents while inviting different OPM artists for performances and quick interviews to their beloved Kapinoy supporters. The first of its kind on Philippine television, a musical variety show that aside from featuring the legendary duo, will also have known performers singing their songs while several features, portions, and musical production numbers that cater to the audiences. The show boasts of its well-arranged musical numbers and medleys that feature all kinds of songs and performed by the show hosts with other guest singers and entertainers. Hosts * Dingdong Avanzado (the head of IBC's music department) * Lani Misalucha Guest Awards and nominations 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Variety Program) - Won 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2016 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won '2nd Eastern Visayas State University Students Choice Mass Media Awards' *2nd Eastern Visayas State University Students Choice Mass Media Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male TV Host) - Won (Dingdong Avanzado) * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Musical Variety Show) - Won * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female TV Host) - Won (Lani Misalucha) * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male TV Host) - Won (Dingdong Avanzado) * 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Musical Variety Show) - Won Trivia * This is IBC's return of primetime musical variety show after 4 years since By Request ended in 2011. References See also * Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha singing their own variety show of IBC-13 * IBC-13 celebrates 54th year anniversary * ‘Dingdong n' Lani’ Joined Together in One of a Kind Musical Variety Show on IBC-13 * IBC-13 Strengthens Weekend Program Line-Up * Dingdong Avanzado topbills IBC-13's 54th anniversary activities * Powerhouse Programs on IBC-13’s Panalo Weekend * Mr. Dingdong Avanzado, Ms. Lani Misalucha turn show into telethon, raise P30M for Typhoon Ruby victims * Kapinoy stars featured in ‘Dingdong n' Lani’ Christmas Special this Sunday * Holy Week TV Sked in 2015 * IBC-13 Continues to Maintains TV Ratings in March * Wilma Galvante is new IBC-13 entertainment head * TULONG KAPNOY: IBC-13 to hold live telethon tonight for Typhoon 'Lando' victims * IBC 13 Sked (Part 3) (2016) * IBC-13’S “PASKO ANG DATING” CHRISTMAS STATION ID, FOR LIGHT-HEARTED CHHRISTMAS LOVE THAT WILL FALL IN LOVE * OVER 250 IBC STARS UNITE FOR EVERY FILIPINO CHRISTMAS LOVE IN IBC-13 CHRISTMAS SPECIAL * ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC to Air Christmas Specials This Weekend * All for one! * Kapinoy Artists unite voices to donate a charity Filipinos to Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko * Love: GMA, ABS-CBN and IBC’s Common Theme for the 2017 Christmas Station ID * FIRST LOOK: IBC-13's star-studded Christmas special * Dingdong Avanzado * Lani Misalucha * IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of Philippine television shows External links * Dingdong n' Lani Website * Dingdong n' Lani on Facebook * Dingdong n' Lani on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2018 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine television stubs Category:Philippine variety television shows